The TakeOver of the Newbies
by DeadXombie
Summary: These are the final chapters!...srry if its too hard to read...I haven't even read them yet!Thank you to my awsume co-creator he wrote the story i made up the characters! srry iff we stole anyone's ideas! I LUV u ALLLLL!Enjoy!


.ExternalClass .ecxhmmessage P {padding:0px;} .ExternalClass {font-size:10pt;font-family:Verdana;}

Chapter 10: A funeral for the one not soon forgotten

Ace's POV: The next morning i woke up depressed "good morning Lyna, good morning Jade" i said as i sighed "hey there Ace you feeling any happier today" Lyna asked me "not really" i said "good morning daddy" Jade said "hey there my little munchkin you ready for today" i asked Jade "yes daddy i am ready for today" Jade said "ok good" i said "what time is the funeral at" Lyna asked me "it's at 1:00pm so we need to get ready it starts in two hours" i said "ok i'll take Jade so i can get her dressed" Lyna said "ok" i said.

One hour later

Lyna's POV: "So you ready to go Ace" i asked "i guess so" he said with his head down "listen Ace i wish there was something i could do to make you feel happier" Lyna said "Lyna there is nothing in the world that can make me happy right now" he said.

At the cemetery 

Ace's POV: It was almost time for the funeral to start as everybody started to arrive "well it seems everybody is here" i said "yep everybody is here" Lyna said.

Priest Ninja's POV: "We are all gathered here today to say farewell to Naruto Uzumaki he was so many things a great teammate, a great husband and he was an amazing ninja but now he leaves his wife, his son, his teammates and his friends" i said "now if anyone would like to say anything please come on up" i said after a few people came up to say something about him there were only two people left to come up and say something about him his wife and his son then all of the sudden his wife came up "Naruto was an amazing husband we had an amazing child together and now that he is gone the only person i have to remember him by is our son Ace" Naruto's wife said as tears started falling from her face "last but not least his son Ace" i said as Ace had stepped up on stage "ok he was an awesome father, we would always train together, we would go cloud watching together, we would always go out for ramen together and now all that daily stuff we used to do is now crushed and i will never get to see him ever again" he said as he started crying harder then his mother did "now we shall lay the coffin into the ground with the memories of this wonderful ninja" i said as the casket got lowered into the ground and the casket was buried.

Ace's POV: After the casket was buried everybody put flowers on the grave and some people started leaving then i felt a hand on my shoulder so i turned around and noticed it was Tenten "you going to be ok" she asked "i don't know" i said "well me, your uncle Neji and Tetsu have to leave now so make sure you give your mom all the comfort she needs" my aunt said "yes i will" i said a few minutes later the only people left at the cemetery were me, Lyna, Jade and my mom "hey there son" my mom said with tears still falling down her face "oh hey mom" i said with my head down "son do you mind staying with me for a few days so i have someone in the house with me" my mom asked "i don't see why not so ofcourse i will stay with you for a few days i'll just go and tell Lyna" i said "hey Lyna my mom asked me to stay with her for a few days so she isn't alone in her house" i said "well that's fine" Lyna said "so i guess i'll see you in a few days" i said "i guess so" she said as she gave me a kiss.

Chapter 11: Turning over a new and evil leaf

Eight years later 

Ace's POV: "Hey mom i've been doing some thinking and you know everybody doesn't care that dad is dead now the only people that care are you, me, Lyna and Jade" i said "yes son i know and if you're thinking what i'm thinking then i think we should leave the village son and the only place we can go to is the Akatsuki base because i know they been waiting for us to join" my mom said "yes mom i know" i said "so i might as well ask Lyna and see if she's thinking what we are thinking" i said "yes son that's a good idea" my mom said.

Lyna's POV: "Oh hey Ace" i said happily "hey" i said "well listen i've been doing some thinking and i think we should do what's best since nobody else cares that my dad died well except for you, me, my mom and Jade" he said "i think i know what you're getting to you're saying we should leave the village and head to the Akatsuki base because they'd been expecting us to join for quite some time now" i said "so what do you think" he asked "i think we should" i said after we told Ace's mom that we should leave now so she joined us and now we are off.

Ace's POV: "Now just one last thing to do" i said so i folded the note into a paper airplane then threw it through the window of Lady Hokage's office "that's all taken care of now we are off" i said "what did the note say" Lyna asked me "it said me, Hinata, Lyna and Jade are leaving the village for good to join the Akatsuki and it's our only choice so this is goodbye forever signed Ace P.S. do not try and find us or else" i said "ok that will work" my mom said.

Lady Tsunade's POV: As i was working on some paper work i noticed a note on my table so i started to read the note it said "me, Hinata, Lyna and Jade are leaving the village for good to join the Akatsuki and it's our only choice so this is goodbye forever signed Ace P.S. do not try and find us or else" it said as the note ended "grrrrrr those little twerps i knew they'd pull something like this" i thought angrily "Shizune get in here now" i said "yes what is it Lady Hokage" she asked "read this note" i asked her after she was finished reading the note she said "oh my god i didn't think they would do that" she said in shock "well i guess it was going to happen sometime" i said "what should we do about this" she asked "only one thing we can do get Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Kiba, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Kakashi in here now" i asked "ok Lady Hokage" she said as she exited my office "oh you four will pay dearly for this" i thought.

In the forest outside the village

Ace's POV: "We will make it to the base by early afternoon" i said "ok" my mom said "so how long do you think it will take for everybody to start tracking us" Lyna asked "Maybe a day" i said "you sure about that" my mom asked "ok maybe less but to slow them down we must set up some traps" i said "maybe that could help" Lyna said "yes i know so let's start setting them up" i said.

Back in Lady Hokage's office

Lady Tsunade's POV: "All of you are probably wondering why i called all of you here" i said "yes" everyone said "well we got a problem" i said "what would the problem be" Shikamaru asked in his normally lazy tone "it seems four of our ninja have turned rogue" i said "what" everyone said "yes it seems Ace, Hinata, Lyna and Jade have all turned rogue" i said "what why they do that" Neji asked "well i don't know why exactly but i did get a note from them" i said as i handed the note to Shikamaru after he finished reading it out loud everyone was in shock "what they joined the Akatsuki are they crazy" everyone said "hmmm i don't know but all of you must go after them immediately" i said "ok" everyone said.

In the forest at night

Ace's POV: "We will stop here for the night then head off in the morning" i said "ok that will be fine" Lyna said "yes son good idea" my mom said "um daddy why are we doing this" Jade asked "well Jade we are doing this because nobody cares about grandpa being dead" i said "ok that isn't good" Jade said "so let's start setting the tents up then head to sleep" i said "ok everyone agreed.

At the village gate 

Kakashi's POV: "So is everyone ready" i asked "yes" everyone said "ok so let's move out" i said "oh we will bring you four back" i thought.

Chapter 12: The Akatsuki makes it's move

The next morning 

Ace's POV: "Well it's time to set out" i said "ok" my mom said "ok Ace" Lyna said so we are on the move again but before leaving we setup more traps "now we can go" i said.

At noon

Ace's POV: "Well it seems we are here" i said "yes but there is a boulder in the way" Lyna said "yes but there is a password to make the boulder move" i said so i whispered the password "Akatsuki" and with that the boulder moved to the side and revealed a doorway.

Suigetsu's POV: "Well look who finally got here" i mocked "shut up Suigetsu" Ace said annoyed "so you finally decided to take our advice and join us" Madara said "yeah well get the jinchurikki soul absorber ready i'm now the host body for the nine-tailed and ten-tailed beast" Ace said "as you wish" Zetsu said as i stepped to the center of the soul absorber "ok i'm ready" Ace said "ok" Kisame said then suddenly the soul of the nine-tailed was absorbed right out of my body and then i fell to the floor without much damage "perfect now two of three parts of the plan is complete part one: obtain all ten jinchurikki souls and find the perfect ninja as the host, part two: we got the money we needed now all that remains is part three: take over the world" Madara said.

Jugo's POV: Then suddenly a lizard crawled up to me "what is it" i asked the lizard, the lizard told me there was a nine ninja squad heading here "we seem to have a problem" i said "what is it Jugo" Karin asked "it seems there is a nine ninja squad of leaf ninja heading this way" i said "as expected" Ace said "what you expected this to happen" Suigetsu said "yes it was quiet obvious that this would happen" Ace said "but before we get out of here put all the souls of the jinchurikki into this soul container then we will let them in so we can give them a little surprise" Ace said so after the souls were contained the boulder blew open and all of us hid on the ceiling.

Shikamaru's POV: "Where could they be" i said "they are probably hiding from us or trying to prepare a surprise attack" Neji said then all of the sudden we saw something or someone strike across the ceiling heading towards us "everybody we have to avoid who or what is causing this" i said then we turned around and all we saw was Ace who had landed near the entrance "well it seems you have found me" Ace said as he smirked "where is everybody else" Neji asked "oh you'll all see soon enough" Ace said as he whistled loudly then all of the sudden the rest if the Akatsuki had jumped down from the ceiling "well i guess it's time to teach these hidden leaf punks a lesson" Kisame said "oh no you don't" Sasuke said as he threw a bunch of shurikens tied to strings that tied all of the Akatsuki up "well that was easy" Kiba said "hmmm a little too easy" Shikamaru said "yes your right Shikamaru it seems a little too easy" Neji said "no matter i'll finish this" Sasuke said "oh not so fast Sasuke" Madara said "yes look at yourselves" Ace said so every leaf ninja looked at themselves and noticed that they were trapped in the triple windmill attack "what" we all yelled.

Ace's POV: "Well it seems we have the upper hand now" i said "yes it seems so" Zetsu said "leave this to me i can handle the nine of them with one attack" i said as i grabbed the bunch of strings and tied them together "now all of you leaf punks will feel this attack Lightning Style Lightning Ball Burst" i yelled as the power of Lightning Blade generated in my hand then i crushed the energy in the strings as the power went a burst as all the electricity electrified the strings and electrified all the leaf ninja which made all of them fall to the ground in pain "ok let's head to the hidden rain village to report to master Pein" i said "yes let's go" Kisame said as we fled the base and headed straight for the rain village.

Chapter 13: Confrontation

Ace's POV: "That won't slow them down for long knowing them they'll probably catch up right before we even get to the village unless we start setting traps" i said then a bird flew on to Jugo's shoulder "what is it" Jugo asked the bird "oh no this is bad" Jugo said "what is it this time Jugo" Karin asked "it seems the nine ninja squad is around this exact area and they are possibly hiding in the trees" Jugo said "i'll find out if Jugo is right" i said "Byakugan" i said then i started to look around the surrounding area till i spotted the nine of them in the trees "hmmm surprise attack well they are surrounding us in this exact area so aim any attack in front of you" i said then we disappeared without a trace.

Shikamaru's POV: "What where did they go" i wondered then someone came striking at me and i noticed it was Ace "why you little" i said "hmmm your surprise attacks don't work on me so eat this Dragon Style Dragon Claw Jutsu" he said as his claws appeared then he slashed me out of the trees till i hit the ground.

Ace's POV: "I told you surprise attacks don't work on us" i said "i knew you would fall for the trap" he said as he smirked "what" i said as a bunch of strings appeared out of no where and trapped me "grrrrrr" i said as he looked me straight in the eyes "wait a second everyone look at Hinata's and Lyna's eyes" he said they all looked into our eyes and noticed we were being controlled by the Rinnigan "guys we need to attack them it will snap them out of it" he said and with that they attacked us and with all the attacks it snapped us out of the control of the Rinnigan "what where am i" i asked "your in the middle of the forest Ace" Shikamaru said "how did i get here" i asked "well you were under the control of the Rinnigan" Sakura said "that explains so much now" i said.

Lyna's POV: "Why does it hurt so much to move" i asked "we had to attack you to snap you out of the control of the Rinnigan" Temari said.

Shikamaru's POV: "Now we need to get that soul container but how" i said "hey Shika i have a plan" Ace said "well what is it" i asked "well you should use your Shadow Possession to prevent the Akatsuki from moving and i can use my psychic energy to get the soul container over here" he said "that is a good plan" i said "well here goes nothing Shadow Possession Jutsu" i said as the shadows appeared on the ground and went straight at the Akatsuki members "what" they all said "now Ace" i said "Psychic Style Confusion Jutsu" i said as some blue energy appeared around the container and brought it over to me then i smashed it to pieces as all of the souls of the tailed beasts flew into the air as eight of nine of them went to find their host bodies the only one that remained was the nine-tailed soul that zapped into Ace's body.

Ace's POV: "Wow that took a lot of energy" i said as me, Lyna and my mom collapsed to the ground as the Akatsuki fled "let's get them back to the village they need immediate medical attention especially Ace" Sakura said.

Two days later

Shikamaru's POV: "Well we finally reached the village" i said "we need to get these three to the hospital immediately" Sakura said "ok and i'm coming too" Neji said "wow you seemed concerned for you're cousin and you're nephew" Shikamaru said "well they still aren't doing well since Naruto died so i might as well be there to see them wake up" Neji said.

At the hospital

Ace's POV: "Where am i now" i asked "you are in the hospital again Ace" Sakura said "why this time" i asked "well to brake the control of the Rinnigan we had to attack you with full power and well we have some bad news too before we could break the control of the Rinnigan that controlled your mom she got stabbed by one of the Akatsuki members" Sakura said "what no this can't be happening this has to be a dream" i said "no i'm sorry Ace this isn't a dream your mother is dead i'm very sorry if you feel crushed right now" Sakura said "can i just leave now" i asked "yes you can leave and you don't need to report to Lady Hokage's office she told me to tell you that you can visit both your parents grave's and your uncle Neji is waiting in the waiting for you" Sakura said "ok" i said with my head down as i left the hospital room "you ready to go to the cemetery" my uncle asked "yeah i guess so" i said with tears falling down my cheeks "listen Ace you don't need to worry you still have me to care for you, you also have Lyna to care for and mainly the whole village cares about you so you don't need to worry about your parents being gone i know how you feel" my uncle said.

At the cemetery

Neji's POV: "Well we are here" i said "yeah" Ace said as he put down a flower on both graves "listen i know your sad Ace but is there anything i can do to make you feel happy atleast" i asked as i put a hand on Ace's shoulder "no i just want to go home" Ace said as he walked out of the cemetery "it makes me feel bad to see him like this is there anything i can do to make him feel happy again" i asked myself then i remembered that after Naruto and Hinata died i could still talk to them "hey Naruto, Hinata can you hear me" i asked "yeah we can hear loud and clear" they both said "i'm guessing you both have seen how torn apart your son is since he knows you are both dead" i said "yeah" they both said "if only there was some way to tell him you are still with him" i said "we can do that" they said as i left the cemetery.

Chapter 14: A sad life to live for

Ace's POV: "Why does this always have to happen to me" i said as i sat down on a bench then i heard someone walking towards the bench i looked up and saw that it was Shikamaru "didn't expect you to be out here Ace especially this late at night" Shikamaru said in his bored tone "well i've got nothing better to do and now my life is hopeless i have no more hope i've lost my ninja way" i said "maybe you'd be happy if you were with someone that loved you" Shikamaru said "what do i have to go back to maybe i should just end my life so i can be with my mother and father it would probably be for the best" i said "no that isn't an option what would Lyna and Jade do without you" Shikamaru asked "i guess you're right Shika maybe i should go home" i said "there you understand now" Shikamaru said.

At home

Lyna's POV: "Where is he" i said just then the door opened and Ace entered the house "do you know how worried i was" i said angrily "listen Lyna i'm not in the mood for an argument i just came back from the cemetery because i went to visit my mom and dad" Ace said as i noticed the tears falling down his cheeks "what your mom died" i said "yeah now my life is meaningless now if you want me to sleep on the couch i'm fine with that" Ace said as he pulled out the couch and turned it into a bed "i'm going to sleep so good night i guess" Ace said.

Ace's POV: "Why does my life have to be like this" i thought to myself "hey there son" i heard a voice say and i noticed it was my mom and dad's spirits "am i dreaming or something" i asked "no son this is real we can talk to you even though we are gone" my mom said "yes son and we've heard that you said you want to end your life so you can be with us" my dad said "well my life doesn't mean anything anymore besides i have nothing to live for" i said in a depressed tone "son you have something to live for" my dad said "son your father is right you must live on for us and maybe you should become a ninja again" my mom said "mom, dad you are right i'm going to become a ninja again" i said "now that's our happy and cheerful son we know" both my parents said.

Chapter 15: A ninja once again

Ace's POV: "Wow that conversation with my parents made me feel happy again and i will become a ninja again" i said happily "morning Ace" Lyna said "morning Lyna" i said happily "wow you seem happier today" Lyna said "yeah and i've been thinking maybe we should consider becoming ninja again" i said "what why" Lyna asked "well we need to get stronger and with the chunin exams coming up again we have the chance to become Jounin" i said "i guess you are right Ace" Lyna said "let's head to Lady Hokage's office" i said "ok" Lyna said as we headed to Lady Hokage's office.

At Lady Hokage's office

Lyna's POV: "So you ready to go in Ace" i asked "yeah" he said as we knocked on the door "come in" Tsunade said as we entered "hi Lyna, hi Ace" Tsunade said "well Lady Hokage we have a reason for coming here" Lyna said "yes we want to become ninja again" Ace said "i thought you both would want to become ninja again so just fill these papers out and you'll officially be ninjas again and ofcourse you'll both still be Chunin's" Tsunade said "ok thank you Lady Hokage and you'll see great expectations in the chunin exams" Ace said "that will be interesting" Tsunade said as we left.

Ace's POV: "Ok Lyna i'm going to go to the training grounds would you like to come" i asked "no thank you me and Jade are just going to go home" Lyna said "ok i'll be back later" i said "ok" Lyna said as she kissed me on the cheek.

At the training grounds

Ace's POV: "Maybe i should start perfecting my new combo Jutsu" i said "Ninja Art Midnight Moon" i said as a full moon appeared above the training grounds next i threw a bunch of swords into the ground in a form of a demon face "next Water Style Midnight Ocean" i said as the training grounds became a water field "next summoning Water Style Five Hungry Sharks" i said after i summoned the sharks i hopped on one of the swords and i stood there.

Kakashi's POV: "Wow he perfected a new combo Jutsu" i thought "Kakashi sensei i know you are here" Ace said as i hopped on one of the swords closest to Ace "well i see you perfected a nice new combo" i said "yeah my new Demon Shark combo will come in handy for the chunin exams" Ace said "so you decided to come out of retirement" i asked "yeah me and Lyna did but i have no one to train with anymore since my dad died" Ace said "well you still have me to train with" i said "yeah i guess you're right Kakashi sensei well i set up the battle field" Ace said "yes you have this is an interesting field" i said.

Ace's POV: "You ready Kakashi sensei" i asked "yeah let's get this battle started" Kakashi said "ok i'll start Lightning Style Lightning Shock" i said as i jumped at Kakashi but he dodged the attack "hmmm he's much faster now" i thought to myself then he threw some shurikens "Psychic Style Confusion Jutsu" i said as the shurikens started glowing blue and they flew back at Kakashi and they hit him into the water below "perfect" i said as i dove in the water after him then i found his body but it disappeared a second later all that was left now was a log "what a Substitution Jutsu" i said as i saw Kakashi coming up from under me as he uppercut me out of the water and into the air and i came crashing down and i hit the tip of one of my swords "ow that was a painful landing" i said "ok that's it" Kakashi said "it's a very good combo but you need to know when to avoid attacks in the water" Kakashi said "yeah" i said.

Chapter 16: The chunin exams once again 

Ace's POV: "I will win the chunin exams this time" i said "yeah maybe but atleast you came out of retirement team 7 hasn't been the same without you Ace" Drake said "yeah we missed having you around" Ikara said "well that's nice to hear instead of you guys yelling at me all the time" i said "well you've been through alot lately and we know how you felt now that your parents being dead" Ikara said "yeah that may be true but they'll always be in my heart" i said "yeah that's true and Ace i know you know how i learned Shadow Clone Jutsu" Drake said "yeah i know you actually look up to me" i said.

Tsunade's POV: "First battle is now onscreen" i said the screen showed battle #1 Ace vs Shikari

Chapter 17: Battle #1 the great eight fate

Ace's POV: "Why am i always first" i asked "well probably because you are one of the most powerful chunin in the village" Drake said "now get down there and pound Shikari into the ground" Ikara said "wow you must want me to win Ikara" i said "well yeah she may be my rival but i still want you to beat her" Ikara said "well i got to get down there" i said as i hopped off the balcony.

Ref's POV: "Ok are both of you ready" i asked "yeah" they both said "then let the battle begin" i said.

Ace's POV: "Byakugan" i said "i'll start this off" i said as i jumped into the air and threw my swords into the ground in the shape of the demon face "ok i don't know what you are planning but i'll find out anyway Wind style Wind Tornado" Shikari said as a Tornado hit me back onto the tip of one of my swords "hmmm Ninja Art Midnight Moon" i said as a full moon appeared above the field "hmmm this plan still doesn't make sense to me but i'll find out one way or another Wind Style Dual Wind Cutter" Shikari said as a fierce wind slashed me two times then a blade hit me "well she may be smart but she doesn't know what my plan is Water Style Midnight Ocean" i said as the field became an Ocean "what this plan of his is making my Jutsus useless but i can still use Wind Style Burst of Wind" Shikari said as a Burst of Wind hit me into the water "Shikari thinks she got me but i got her summoning Water Style Five Hungry Sharks" i said as five sharks appeared around the ocean area.

Drake's POV: "What i've never seen Ace do something like this" i said "well it's a new combo of his known as the Demon Shark Formation" Kakashi said "what this combo seems very powerful i didn't think he'd be able to control this much power and Kakashi sensei i thought you said he wasn't able to control this much power" i said "while we were training i trained him to control his power" Kakashi said "hmmm let's see how he does with this new combo" i said

Ace's POV: "Water Style Water Pressure Cannon" i said as i launched a Water Cannon with alot of Pressure "is that all you got Ace" Shikari taunted "grrrrrr" i growled "battling you is such a drag" Shikari said "oh you just pushed my anger to the limit" i said as the Chakra of the ten-tailed beast started forming five tails "well what's this you seem to have released five of ten tails from the ten-tailed beast" i said as i smirked "what the ten-tailed beast takes the form of a shark but sharks need to stay in water to live" Shikari said "not exactly my tailed-beast can live on land as well as in the water" i said "well that doesn't worry me Shadow Possession Jutsu" Shikari said as a shadow charged straight at me just then i jumped in the water to dodge.

Shikari's POV: "Hmmm this might be harder then i thought" i said as i dove in after him "yes you fell right into my trap Lightning Style Thunder Strike" Ace said as a bolt of lightning struck the water followed by a scream of pain from me "time for the final blow" Ace said as he uppercut me out of the water and into the air "time to strike again" Ace said as he jumped out of the water and into the air "i'm done there is no way i can beat Ace he's just to powerful" i said as he came after me again "time to finish you now" Ace said as he grabbed my arms and put his foot against my stomach "Water Style Shark Bomb Drop" Ace said just then my back hit the tip of one of the swords "ow" i said as i fell in the water.

Ace's POV: "Well now it's time to drain the field of the water release" i said as my sword became one again and the field dried up and nothing was left five minutes passed Shikari just laid there.

Ref's POV: "Since his opponent is unable to continue therefore the winner of the first fight is Ace" i said as everybody started cheering then Shikamaru and Temari came down to the field to pickup Shikari and bring her backup to the balcony.

Ace's POV: "That was impressive Ace" Ikara said "the way you controlled your power was perfect" Kakashi said "you've become much stronger Ace and you were able to control all that power from the ten-tailed beast" Drake said "thanks but i can only control seven of ten tails from the almighty beast but my rage wasn't strong enough for seven tails to form now if you'll excuse me i have something to do" i said as i walked away to go and find Shikamaru and Temari once i found them i walked over to them.

Shikamaru's POV: "Well look who it is" i said "well Ace we've been waiting for you to find us" Temari said "i'm guessing you need me for my medical Ninjutsu" Ace said "yeah and thanks for the good fight you seem to know how to control your power now" Temari said "i've also realized that you seem to be doing well without your parents" i said "yeah atleast before my mom died i learned medical Ninjutsu from her as well i'll get started" Ace said as he started generating chakra from his hand.

Drake's POV: "Hmmm i wonder where Ace has gone excuse me mom could you go and find Ace please" i said "ok son" my mom said.

Sakura's POV: After searching for a few minutes i finally found Ace "oh hey Sakura" Shikamaru said "hey Shikamaru i came to find Ace" i said "well Sakura you found me working" Ace said "i didn't know you could use medical Ninjutsu" i said "well i've learnt most of it from my mom and some of it from watching you so pretty much i lookup to you when it comes to medical Ninjutsu" Ace said "wow and it seems to be working Shikari is starting to move again" i said as Shikari slowly woke up.

Shikari's POV: "What happened" i asked "well Shikari you lost the battle and you were knocked out for five minutes but Ace woke you up by healing you with his medical Ninjutsu" my dad said "so you should probably thank Ace for healing you" my mom said "thanks Ace i really appreciate that you helped me" i said "no problem" Ace said as he collapsed because of using too much chakra "alright i'll bring him back to the others" Sakura said "ok thank him again when he wakes up" i said "will do" Sakura said.

Chapter 18: A very short battle

Round 2 the next the day

Tsunade's POV: "Ok the next battle is onscreen now" i said as the screen said Battle #2 Ace vs Natsuko.

Ref's POV: "Are both ninja ready" i asked "yeah" they both said "then let the battle begin" i said.

Ace's POV: "Ok i guess i'll start" i said as i ran over to Natsuko and punched her forcefully "is that all you got i didn't really feel a thing Earth Style Sand Flood" Natsuko said as the arena flooded with sand "oh no this is bad but whatever eat this" i said as i ran over to Natsuko again but she tried to hit me with her sand but i dodged it and i kicked her back a little then i kicked her into the air then i kicked her forcefully to the ground "ok i felt that one and i think if i use sand coffin then sand burial i'm may be done for after but i'm still going for it anyway" i thought to myself "Earth Style Sand Coffin" Natsuko said as the sand enveloped me in a coffin of sand "no this can't be it i have to win this" i thought to myself "Earth Style Sand Burial" Natsuko said as the sand crushed me under pressure and let me fall to the ground "no this isn't it" i said as i ran at Natsuko and punched her into a wall forcefully.

Natsuko's POV: "Must concentrate Earth Style Sand Shield" i said as a shield of sand protected me so i can start my transformation "this is it" i heard Ace say as i sensed him charging at me "Lightning Style Lightning Blade" Ace said as he charged at my shield and he managed to put a small hole in it then i let out a small roar that seemed to have frightened him "no this power can't be unleashed" Ace said "take this Earth Style Sand Crusher" i said as my sand crushed Ace's legs, his arms and his spine then he punched me forcefully and knocked me out.

Ref's POV: "Because his opponent is unable to continue therefore the winner of this battle is Ace" i said.

Ace's POV: "Yes i won ow" i said as i broke down in pain "are you ok Ace" the Ref asked "no i think i need some medical attention and fast" i said as i collapsed to the ground.

Ref's POV: "Ok we need medics fast" i said as Sakura and some other medics came down and put Ace on a stretcher "hurry we need to get him to the hospital and fast" Sakura said.

At the hospital

Ace's POV: "Why does this always have to happen to me" i said angrily "calm down Ace" Sakura said "i'm sorry Sakura i just hate being the one who always gets sent to the hospital" i said "listen i know how you feel when your dad was in the hospital he felt the same way" Sakura said "but i wish there was a way i could still fight even though i got hurt" i said "actually there is a way but it would take a few days" Sakura said "what do you mean" i asked "well there is a type of armor we could make for you so you can move your arms, your legs and your spine" Sakura said "really" i said "yeah and you will need to pick what the armor will look like" Sakura said "ok then i would like some armor like a shark" i said "so the armor for the arms will look like the fins of a shark, the armor for your legs will look like the tail fins of the shark and the armor for your spine will look like the back of a shark" Sakura said "yes that's exactly what i had in mind" i said "ok i'll get a blacksmith on the job for the armor and i'll come back and tell you how long it will take for the armor to be built" Sakura said "ok" i said.

Chapter 19: Semi-final round begins

Two days later 

Ace's POV: "Ok Sakura is my armor ready" i asked "yes and here it is" Sakura said as she put the armor on my arms, on my legs and on my back "wow this armor helps already" i said "well this armor was designed to support your arms, your legs and your back" Sakura said "ok let's get to the arena before i'm late for my battle" i said.

At the arena

Tsunade's POV: "That was a great battle between Drake and Lyna but Drake came out on top now the next battle is now onscreen" i said as the screen showed Semi-final Battle #2 Ace vs Tetsu.

Ref's POV: "Ok we will give Ace five minutes to get here or else he's disqualified" i said just then in a cloud of smoke appeared then Ace and Sakura appeared from the cloud of smoke "wow that was quick and hey wait a minute is armor even aloud in the chunin exams" Tetsu asked "well since Ace did brake both of his arms, both of his legs and his spine he's aloud to have armor for support and the armor for the arms can be used as a weapon" i said "ok are both of you ready" i asked "yeah" both of them said "ok let the battle begin" i said.

Ace's POV: "Byakugan" we both said "ok time to test this new armor" i said "ok then Ace i'll go first" Tetsu said as he threw kunai knives tied with paper bombs "this is going to be explosive" i said as the paper bombs exploded and a cloud of smoke was created "i got you now Ace eight tri-grams two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, eight tri-grams sixty-four palms" Tetsu said as he hit me into the wall "i'm not giving up that easily" i said as i charged at Tetsu and use eight tri-grams 128 palms "eight tri-grams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms 32 palms, 64 palms, eight tri-grams 128 palms i said as i hit Tetsu into the wall "if my chakra points stop at this rate i won't stand a chance unless i attack from all directions them he won't be able to strike back fast enough" Tetsu said as he started throwing more shurikens "is that all you got" i said "no take this" Tetsu said as kicked me in the stomach so hard i flew straight back into the wall and i started coughing up blood "this isn't the end" i said as some of my tailed-beast chakra started forming "no this will be even harder now but i know how to handle the tailed-beast but it isn't easy" Tetsu said "take this Water Style Water Bombing" i said as water bombs shot at Tetsu and blew up right in front of him sending him flying back into a wall and he laid there for five minutes without moving.

Ref's POV: "Since his opponent is unable to continue therefore the winner of the battle is Ace" i said as everybody cheered for him and then Neji and Tenten came down to take Tetsu back up to the balcony "now there will be a ten minute break before the next battle" i said.

Ace's POV: "Well it looks like we will have to fight eachother Drake" i said "yeah just don't be too confident" Drake said "i'm only going to be confident knowing how bad i'm going to beat you" i said with a smirk "don't be so sure" Drake said "well i'm going to go and find Tetsu for uh some reason i can't tell anyone about expect your mom is the only one that knows Drake" i said as i walked away "hmmm i wonder where he's going" Drake thought.

Drake's POV: "Hey mom can we go and find Ace again" i said "yeah come on son" my mom said as we walked away to go and look for Ace.

Ace's POV: "Hey uncle Neji, hey aunt Tenten" i said "hey" they both said "you ready to start healing Tetsu" my uncle asked "yep" i said as i started generating chakra in my hand "ok here it goes" i said as i started healing the wounds on Tetsu's arms and legs "hey there Sakura, hey there Drake" my aunt said "hey" Sakura and Drake said "hey Sakura, hey Drake" i said as i kept healing Tetsu's wounds "Ace are you a medical ninja" Drake asked "yeah i've been learning from your mom Drake isn't that right Sakura" i said "yes that's right so how's it coming along" Sakura asked "almost done" i said as Tetsu started waking up "what happened" Tetsu asked "well son you lost the battle and Ace managed to heal your wounds" my uncle said "really i didn't know he knew medical Ninjutsu" Tetsu said "well now you do" i said "well the next battle starts in two minutes" Drake said "yeah enjoy the battle and Tetsu i'll bring pride to the Hyuuga clan name" i said "you better….. i'm just joking" Tetsu said.

Chapter 20: Final round battle win or lose

Ref's POV: "Here's the final battle of the chunin exams to my right from the Uchiha clan is Drake Haruno Uchiha and to my left from the Hyuuga clan is Ace Hyuuga Uzumaki" i said "ok are both ninja ready" i asked "yeah" they both said "let the battle begin" i said.

Ace's POV: "You ready to get pounded Drake" i said "don't get to over confident" Drake said "Byakugan" i said as Drake ran over to punch me but i dodged "take this" i said as i kicked Drake back then i kicked him into the air and then i kicked him hard into the ground "Sharingan activate" Drake said as his eyes formed the Sharingan "you don't think you can actually take me down with your Sharingan Drake" i said "i know i can take you down with the Sharingan" he said as the Sharingan transformed into the Mangekyo Sharingan "no this can't be" i said as Drake charged at me and punched my armor so hard it all got destroyed "what no my armor but i can move my arms, my legs and my spine again so this isn't even close to being over" i said as i ran over to punch him "i can see, i can see" Drake said as he dodged the punch.

Drake's POV: "You've got no chance of winning Ace i can avoid your attacks easily" i said as i ran straight up the wall and i started generating Lightning to my hand "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Ace said as a clone appeared and he started generating chakra in his hand "Chidori" i said "Rasengan" Ace said as both attacks collided and created an explosion after the smoke cleared we were both still standing "it seems we are evenly matched Ace" i said "oh really" Ace said as chakra from the ten-tailed beast started making a cloak around Ace "no this is not how it will end" i said "yes it will except you will lose Drake" Ace said.

Ace's POV: "This is the only way to end this" i said as i formed chakra strings that attached to both our hearts "what no don't use this technique Ace your going crazy" Drake said trying to bring me back to my senses "no it must end this way Ninja Art Paralyzing Pyramid" i said as Drake got trapped in a pyramid "this way you won't interfere to try and win" i said as i reached into my body and pulled out my heart "no Ace stop" Drake said "this is the end" i said.

Sakura's POV: "No not this technique Ace please come to your senses this will severely injure you and Drake" i said then Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder "don't worry he won't kill Drake he will end the battle just so he will win so we don't need to worry he will be fine" Sasuke said "i just don't like seeing this technique it was used on Naruto and he almost died" i said "don't worry this technique doesn't affect Ace as much as it did to Naruto" Sasuke said.

Ace's POV: "Yes the battle ends here" i said as i squeezed my heart so hard that Drake felt the same pain i did and he fell to the ground and didn't move "well time to put my heart back into my body, cut these chakra strings and release the pyramid energy" i said as i put my heart back in my body, i cut the chakra strings and released the pyramid energy.

Ref's POV: "Since his opponent is unable to continue therefore the winner of the battle is Ace and he is the winner of the chunin exams" i said "yes i did it" Ace said as he collapsed to the ground "ok let's get more medical ninjas down here and take these two to the hospital" i said as more medical ninja came down and put these two on stretchers and took them to the hospital.

Chapter 21: The Akatsuki strikes 

Ace's POV: "Great i'm back in the hospital i don't think my dad has been in the hospital more then this" i said "well Ace your father has been in the hospital more then four times" Sakura said "yeah well what do the tests say about my arms, my legs and spine" i asked "well the truth is that your arms, your legs and spine healed but you broke your wrist and ankle so you will need casts again" Sakura said "for how long" i asked "Lady Tsunade said for another five to six months again" Sakura said "just great" i said annoyed "well Ace i can say this Lady Tsunade said you will be ready to fight the six paths of Pein" Sakura said "i know i'll be ready now i will finally get my revenge" i said.

Six months later the six paths of Pein invade the village

Sakura's POV: "Where are you Ace we need you now" i said just then there was a cloud of smoke and in that cloud of smoke was the chief toad and his partners, Gamakichi and Ace who was on top of Gamakichi with the toad lord Fukusaku and Ace was in Sage Mode.

Ace's POV: "There is no way i'm letting you destroy the village" i said "so the ten-tailed Jinchuriki finally decided to show himself" Pein said "i'm not afraid to kill all six of you" i said "let's see if you'll like this" Pein said as one of his six copies charged at me and tried to hit me "take this" i said as i punched that Pein into the ground which destroyed him "hmmm he's stronger then i thought" Pein said "Gamakichi take Lady Tsunade and get her out of here i can handle Pein" i said "will do Ace Bro" Gamakichi said "time for the real action to begin" i said as another Pein charged at me and i tried to punch him and it looks like it missed "hmmm you missed" Pein said but to his surprise that Pein copy got punched and got sent flying "what i thought we dodged that punch" Pein said "well you didn't" i said "hmmm Summoning Jutsu" the female Pein copy said as a dog, a rhino, a ram and a bird appeared "hey chief mind helping me" i said "already on that kid" Gamabunta said as he and his partners started fighting three of four summoned animals then the fourth summoned animal which was the bird charged at me but i stopped it with one hand "time for a Genjutsu Ma" the toad lord Fukusaku said "yes Pa" Ma said as the Summoner Pein was trapped in a Genjutsu "time to destroy this Pein copy Dual Rasengan" i said as the Summoner Pein had died "where did the summoner go" Pein asked "she's right here" i said as the summoner body came out of Gamabunta's mouth then all the summoned animals disappeared "Shadow Clone Jutsu" i said as i threw smoke bombs and i started generating chakra in my hand then i started mixing in wind power with the chakra "Wind Style Rasen Shuriken" i said as i threw it and one Pein's but he tried to absorb it "think again" i said as i appeared in place of my Rasengan and i punched right through the Pein copy and killed it "Rasengan Barrage" i said as i destroyed the fifth Pein copy now all that was left was real Pein.

Six hours later

Ace's POV: "We both have a little bit of chakra left so one of us will die now" i said "you will die Dark Rasengan" Pein said as he charged at me "Rasengan" i said as both attacks collided and hit both of us "Ace are you ok" Lyna asked as she came down to the battle field "yeah i'm fine is Pein, Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki dead" i asked "yeah they are" Lyna said "it looks like i saved the village" i said as Sakura, Neji and Tenten arrived "you did it Ace" Tenten said "you saved the village" Sakura said "you also got revenge and you brought pride to the Hyuuga clan" Neji said "and this time i didn't get hurt badly except for a few cuts and bruises" i said as Sakura checked my injuries "well you'll be ok the cuts and bruises will heal in a few days" Sakura said "that's great now what will we do about the village" i asked "we'll need to rebuild it" Neji said "it will take awhile" Tenten said "well with me still around i say we will have this village rebuilt in three weeks" i said "that's impossible" Sakura said "we'll see" i said.

Three weeks later

Ace's POV: "Sakura didn't i tell you we would have the village rebuilt in three weeks" i said "well i was wrong" Sakura said as Lady Tsunade came up to me "good job Ace you killed the six paths of Pein and rebuilt the village in three weeks" Lady Tsunade said "well i did what i needed to do and now my parents can rest in peace knowing the Akatsuki has been defeated" i said "in two hours we will have an announcement to make and you are the guest of honor for the announcement" Lady Tsunade said.

Two hours later

Lady Tsunade's POV: "Ok the village has been saved by the one ninja who could kill the six paths Pein and that ninja is Ace" i said as he walked up on stage then the villagers and other ninja clapped "thanks it was nothing besides i have the village to thank for trusting me and finally realizing that i'm not a demon" Ace said "now i have a special announcement in three years i'm gonna retire from being Hokage and Ace will take my place as Hokage and one more thing Ace is now the third legendary Sannin since he was the next Sannin of the Toad Sage Jiraya" i said "thanks Lady Tsunade and now may i say a few words" Ace asked "yes ofcourse" i said "ok first off i protected the village as my parents wanted i have carried on their souls, i've killed the six paths of Pein with help from the other ninja in the village who defeated the rest of the Akatsuki and we have lost alot of important ninja in the process of defeating Akatsuki and the six paths of Pein and they will be greatly missed and one of those ninja that will be missed is Kakashi Hatake and now team 7 no longer has their leader and who knows how hard of an impact that has on me, Drake and Ikara" Ace said as he and Ikara broke down crying and Drake sadly stared down at the ground and resisted the urge to cry "ok thanks for your words Ace and we do feel sorry for you three and the funeral for all these amazing ninja that gave their lives protecting the village will be held on Saturday and i'm sure every ninja will be there" i said as i helped Ace off the stage and with that the announcement ended.

Ace's POV: "If this was a Genjutsu i would be trapped then" i said "funny you should say that because this a Genjutsu and now we will kill you Ace" Lady Tsunade said "wait you are not the real Tsunade and this is a Genjutsu" i said as the Genjutsu wore off and became the still destroyed village and i noticed i had metal rods through my hands, my shoulders and my back "what i can't lose" i said "now it's time to take the ten-tailed chakra" Pein said "well i guess my life is over i tried to kill Pein and i couldn't so i guess he will manage to kill me i'm sorry everyone i've failed you all and Lyna this is goodbye please raise Jade to be just like you" i said "no Ace you can't die like" Lyna yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks " well he will die and now finally you see the true feeling of pain and now it's time for you to die" Pein said as he took out one more metal rod to stab me with and he stabbed me in the heart "ow" i said as i started coughing up blood "time for me to kill you" Pein said "no you won't and we'll save Ace no matter what" two familiar voices said as my mom and dad appeared "what mom, dad i thought you were both dead" i said "well it was all a Genjutsu from the beginning of when i supposedly died" my dad said "yep and now we will kill Pein for making you feel pain" my mom said "wait what about Kakashi sensei and toad lord Fukusaku" i said "well they died" my dad said "wait i still won the chunin exams right" i asked "yes son you did that part was real" my dad said "ok good now kill him before i unleash my rage" i said starting to get angry "you know son let your anger out and let's kill him" my dad said as he pulled the metal rods out from my hands, my shoulders and my back "thanks dad and i'm not going to become Hokage or a legendary Sannin yet right" i asked "no sorry son that was part of Genjutsu" my mom said "well that's insulting now i will kill him" i said as dark blue chakra started forming six tails and started to resurrect the bones "ok son" my dad said as his red chakra formed six tails and started to resurrect the bones then me and my dad roared at Pein who charged at us "ready dad" i said as i started generating chakra in my hand "yes son" my dad said as he generated chakra in his hand "hmmm he's going to try the same thing" Pein said as he started generating dark chakra in his hand "Shark Rasengan" i said "Blazing Rasengan" my dad said "Dark Rasengan" Pein said as all three attacks collided and created a cloud of smoke when the cloud of smoke cleared the three of us were still standing till Pein collapsed then me and my dad collapsed.

Hinata's POV: "Naruto, Ace" i yelled as i ran over to them "i'm ok" Naruto said "but what about Ace" i asked "well he's breathing but just barely the Dark Rasengan had a good impact on him so we need to bring him to Sakura" Naruto said as he picked up Ace and brought him over to Sakura "hey Sakura we need help" i said as Naruto brought Ace over to Sakura "ok bring him here" Sakura said as she started generating chakra in her hand to heal Ace "so is he ok" i asked "yeah he'll live but we need to get bandages on his hands, his shoulders and his back but the wound through his heart will take awhile to heal to due to the fact he got hit directly in the heart a few times it appears" Sakura said as she wrapped Ace's hands, Ace's shoulders, Ace's back in bandages and she bandaged the spot over his heart then Ace woke up "son you're ok" i said as i hugged him "yeah well we got alot of work to do to rebuild the village" Ace said "well it'll only take two moths to rebuild it" Naruto said "well let's get to work" i said.

Two months later at the funeral after the village was rebuilt

Priest Ninja's POV: "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to Kakashi Hatake and Shizune now would anyone like to say a few words on their behalf" i asked as Lady Tsunade walked up on stage then Sakura then Sasuke followed by Drake then Ikara followed by Naruto and then his son Ace "ok Ace you may say a few words about Kakashi Hatake" i said "well Kakashi sensei was more then just a sensei he was a rival to my father in law, he felt like a third father, he taught me how to use Lightning Blade and he would train me when he wanted to and now i can no longer be happy without him" Ace said as tears started streaming down his face and his dad helped him off stage "ok before we bury the caskets we will let everyone come to say one last goodbye" i said as i walked away.

Ace's POV: "Well things won't be the same without Kakashi sensei" i thought to myself "son do you wanna say one last goodbye to Kakashi sensei before he gets buried" my dad said as tears streamed down his face too "yes dad i would like to" i said silently after the caskets were buried i set a flower on both graves then i felt a hand on my shoulder i turned around and noticed it was Gai sensei "i'm sorry Gai sensei i failed to protect Kakashi sensei as you wanted me to" i said in a depressed tone "Ace it's not your fault he died at the cost of protecting the village and then you and your father finished his duty by saving the village" Gai said "i guess you're right Gai sensei" i said as i got up and started to leave the cemetery "where are you going Ace" Lyna asked me "i'm going back to my parents apartment" i said "no please come home with me" Lyna pleaded "i'm sorry Lyna i want some alone time" i said as i walked away with my parents following behind.

Lyna's POV: "Ace please come back" i said as tears welled up in my eyes as i felt a hand on my shoulder i turned to see my mom "Lyna just leave Ace alone for now he's going through a difficult challenge in life" my mom said "ok" i said as tears started to fall down my cheeks and i walked away with Jade and i headed towards my parents apartment with my parents following behind.


End file.
